Death of Haku
by necroneox3d
Summary: Second installment of the Death series featuring the brutal killing of Haku by Naruto.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in my story. I have rated this series of stories M for the graphic violence and gruesome deaths. If you feel that you cannot handle the blood and gore of a horrific death then turn back now and do not continue reading. To those who happen to be fans of the characters who will die do not flame me, I am simply writing what I think would have happened if Naruto knew a truly fatal style of fighting and had no mercy in his true battles as a ninja, and since having to kill people is just one of the many aspects of the Shinobi you should not get mad at me since Naruto will eventually kill someone in the manga sooner or later. Thank you and have a nice day, try not to throw up to badly :)

Death Series

Chpt 1: Death of Haku

Naruto glares at the masked fighter in front of him, Sasuke's breath coming in ragged heaves as he looks at another of the masked fighters.

"So you will not give up? Then I shall become a true Shinobi and kill my heart. Your deaths will be quick and painless. That is all I can promise you…" Blurs all around them and senbon hitting their bodies is all they see and feel.

'_Argh this guy is really starting to piss me off!!!_' Naruto growls low in his throat while wrenching a senbon out of his shoulder. "That's it!!! I've had enough of this bullshit! Now your goin down you fucking bastard!!!" Putting his hands in the popular cross seal one Naruto becomes many who all circle Sasuke, the original Naruto standing outside the circle. Standing strait he crosses his arms and closes his eyes listening for any kind of movement. Almost instantly he hears one of his clones pop and jumps in the air grabbing the still moving opponent. The masked fighter spins in Naruto's grip grabbing his jacket. Pure reflex sends Naruto hands forward, his thumbs burying themselves into the masked fighter's eyes, his fingers grabbing a hold of his ears and mask and ripping backwards tearing the flesh all the way back and removing the mask. Haku lets go and falls to the ground screaming in pain as he grabs his bleeding eyes and tries to push the flapping skin of his face back into place.

"ARRRGHHHHHHH, MY EYES!!!! MY FACE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, IT HURTS GOD IT HURTS!!!!!!!" Naruto stares at his handiwork with a grimace, shaking the blood off his hands, his clones coming to his sides for the next part. Four rush forward grabbing Haku's arms and legs and lifting him up so he's standing and can't move. Naruto sighs, focusing chakra into his finger tips then out creating chakra claws. His eyes snap open and he rushes forward jumping in the air sinking his chakra claws into Haku's shoulders while using chakra to stick his feet to Haku's chest. Pushing off with his legs he rips large chunks out of Haku's shoulders bending backwards and sticking his hands to the ground before pulling his feet backwards, ripping Haku's ribcage in half from the front with a sickening squelch and tossing the two pieces stuck to his feet back towards Sasuke. The four clones puff out of existence as Naruto stands up and watches all of Haku's insidesrush out of his body, his heart still beating and his face frozen in shock as his system cuts off the pain. Naruto walks over to the still beating heart lying on the ground connected to the body by a few veins and other pieces of the boyd he didn't recognize, medical areas were not his speciality. With suppressed sadness and disgust at his own actions Naruto slams his foot down on the beating heart splattering it around his foot like an orange.

Zabuza and Kakashi stop instantly as they feel Haku's chakra pulse with the most intense pain either of them had ever felt in their entire lives before it disappears almost instantly. Tears form in Zabuza's eyes as he tries to run to the only person he had ever cared for.

"Demon of the Mist? Ha!! You can't even take care of a few children, its more like Baby Demon of the Mist ha ha ha!!!" Gatou stands there staring at the ninja in front of him, his face filled with and arrogant smile only a true bastard could wear.

"Kakashi, our fight is over. However, when I get done with that little fucker I'm coming for Haku's killer…I may be called the Demon of the Mist, but from what we both just felt I'd say I'm nothing compared to that little monster…" Rushing forward Zabuza slashes his way through Gatou's men like tissue paper, different weapons piercing his body but his fury cannot be stopped. With one last swing he releases his sword and kils several more men before appearing in front of the now cowering Gatou. Zabuza slams his fingers through Gatous chest grabbing his heart and ripping it from his body, watching without emotion as the life fades from the little worm's eyes. '_I'm sorry Haku, I was too weak to avenge your death…_' He falls to his knees before slamming face first into the ground lifeless.

"You bastard ninja, that was our meal ticket, not we have to destroy the village just to break even!" Grinning the rogues begin to move forward when and arrow stops them. Naruto looks behind him to see the villagers standing there with Inari up front grinning in triumph. Grinning he and Kakashi make the cross seal making about 50 clones each. They watch in amusement as the cowards run away to their ship.

Naruto and his group wave to the villagers as they leave the scene.

"Lets call this bridge the 'Great Naruto Bridge'." Much approval meets that suggestion as the clueless ninja move towards home. Thoughts running through three of their minds about the merciless skill of one Uzumaki Naruto, fear beginning to grow in one dark haired genin, admiration and the beginnings of a crush forming in a certain pink haired kunoichi's inner self.

TBC….

So everyone done pukin? It gets 'better' in future chapters trust me. Please review, whether or not you like it and what kinda deathly techniques you might wanna see with some of his other fights. If you have suggestions send them to me, if I like them I just might use them with everything else I have planned. Sayonara!!


End file.
